The present invention relates to polymer systems and, in particular, to latex paints, binders for use in latex paints, processes for the synthesis of binders, and polymeric components used in the binders.
Latex paints are a mixture of a multitude of ingredients. Typical ingredients include coalescing aids, thickening aids, dispensing aids, defoamers, biocides, pigments, and binders. The large numbers of ingredients makes it difficult to formulate latex paints. In addition, optional ingredients are also employed in latex formulations to enhance various paint properties. For example, rheology modifiers are employed to enhance a paint's film-build characteristics. Film-build is an indication of a paint's hiding power, i.e., an indication of how well one coat of the paint covers a surface. Since flat latex paints are generally applied over a much larger surface area, e.g., wall and ceiling surfaces, than the surface areas typically covered by semi-gloss latex paints, e.g., trim, film-build characteristics are especially important in flat latex paints.
In addition, wet adhesion promoters are employed to enhance a paint's adhesion to a surface. This is especially true in the case of paints containing vinyl acrylic-type binders.
However, use of rheology modifiers and wet adhesion promoters in paint formulations tends (a) to make it more difficult to formulate latex paints and (b) to adversely affect other latex paint properties.